


Prayer

by goandgetthegun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goandgetthegun/pseuds/goandgetthegun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey God, it’s me Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayer

Hey God, it’s me Sam.

It’s that time again, only tonight it’s a little different. I’ve done something I know I shouldn’t have, and I’m asking for forgiveness, for both of us. Dean told me he loved me today- told me he’s in love with me. What was I supposed to do? He sold his soul for me. He gave everything he had left to give so I could have a second chance. I didn’t deserve that, I didn’t deserve to be brought back, and he doesn’t deserve to go to hell. And I feel guilty as hell -sorry- guilty about it. He’s not a bad guy, you know that, he’s a good man. You can’t help who you love, right?

I know it’s sick and I know it’s wrong, but I owe him. He deserves to be happy. I have to give him this. He gave everything for me, I’m giving everything to him. Please, don’t condemn him further for this. It’s not his fault, I was the one who acted on it. He would have never done anything if I hadn’t asked for it.

If anyone deserves hell it’s me. 

Dean’s going to be dragged to hell in less than a year. I know I ask every night, you’re probably tired of me by now, but if there is something, anything you can do, please save him. Or if you can’t please give me a sign, something, show me what I can do. God I need him. He’s my whole world- that sounds so cheesy- he is everything to me. Please God, please save him.

Amen

“Goodnight Dean” Sam whispered against Dean’s neck and drifted to sleep.


End file.
